Ambivalence
by DreamTimeNation
Summary: A daughter of Silver and Gold. Whose beauty,intelligence and foul temper were infamous around Hogwarts. In her final year, will question herself and discover what has been hidden from her only to make a choice. Accept the father she never knew or reject him like the rest of her magical community? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Ambivalence

Chapter One.

So It Begins.

To live in the limelight of her parents glory wasn't as pleasant as most made it to be, being the oldest Weasley attracted a lot of attention.

Emilia Elizabeth Weasley parents were part of the famed golden trio, who defeated the dark lord just before she was born. So since infancy photographers had invaded her life to the point that Hogwarts was her only relief, there wasn't a week gone by that her family wasn't in the papers.

Emilia had been on countless covers of numerous magazines throughout her life, always smiling alongside her parents and siblings. So for as long as she could remember, there had always been speculation about her in the media. You see, she wasn't the normal Weasley. She had her father's height, but that was as far as shared genetics from the Weasley clan she had.

Looking at the latest edition of the Daily Prophet celebrating yet another remarkable achievement of her mothers, she stood behind her mother choosing instead to stand next to her Father Ron, while her two younger siblings were on either side of her mother. There they stood the proud Weasley-Granger clan.

Her younger brother Hugo, just about to start at Hogwarts looked every bit like her dad. Flaming red hair, freckled skin, tall and lanky an exact replica of Ron again no similarities with Faith.

It was a little closer with her youngest sibling, Rose. She was only five, but didn't have the red hair or freckled skin. She looked like her mother Hermonie instead, dark blonde bushy hair and bright hazel eyes.

Emilia looked at her reflection on her breakfast spoon, clear pale skin with only the faintest of freckles on the bridge of her nose. High cheek bones, with grey steely eyes. But what had annoyed her since her childhood was her pale blond hair. She was a stunning seventeen year old, always complimented and treated like a princess.

Emilia looked around the dining table, it was the last breakfast before her and Hugo were to leave for Hogwarts. She watched her family, her father reading the latest Quidditch scores and writing down notes to take to the bookmakers later.

Her mother desperately trying to get Rose to eat and not throw her food across the table, Rose was a little terror when it came to breakfast.

While her brother Hugo, sat there in silence having not touched his food. Emilia knew he was nervous about the sorting ceremony. A couple of months ago, her father had come home having had a couple of beverages from the nearby pub. He came in loudly into Hugos room, waking the poor boy up. Telling him over and over again that he must choose Gryffindor as his house, it had been that all Weasleys were to enter the noble house of Gryffindor.

Emilia remembered her father slurring her name, but her mother has dragged his sorry self into their room to receive a very long lecture. He hadn't touched a drink since that night.

But she saw it, every year… walking down the stairs to leave in her house colours. The disappointment in her families eyes, before that drunken night she had thought her father just had a old prejudice. But knowing now, being a disappointment over something out of her control was crushing to her.

So as she walked down stairs, this last time towards her last senior year at Hogwarts. The look from her father was something she was never going to forget. He didn't look at her, the moment their eyes met he turned his head away towards the door.

Were her silver and green robes really that horrid and offending to him.

She almost missed the step below and suffered a small heart attack but quickly regained herself then rushing out of the door, at a distance she heard her mother scold her father for being an idiot.

Her brother followed her out of the house in silence.

At the train station, she quickly met up with the rest of her extended family. Her uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were there waiting for them with their son Albus who would also be beginning Hogwarts with Hugo.

Emilia's Cousin Victoire was there, making sure all the first years were behaving and finding cabins. She hated her cousin with a passion, Victoire was undoubtedly beautiful. But she was a mean spirited one and now this year she was going to be head girl. A position that Emilia should have gotten…

Emilia went to hug her father to say goodbye but was brushed off as he had to tighten a shoelace of his, she to brushed off the rejection and embraced her mother who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

She pulled away from her mother and saw that a tear was running down her cheek. Emilia wiped the tear away with her thumb and smiled at her mother.

"I'm so sorry Emilia" her mother said in a hushed voice.

Emilia smiled again and kissed her mother's cheek before leaving to find her usual solitary cabin on the train. She didn't give her dad a single look, if he didn't pay her any affection then why should she to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ambivalence

Chapter Two- Return to Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy hadn't seen Professor McGonagall since the day the dark lord was destroyed. But, here she was at his house, banging on the door like a mad woman at six in the morning... If Draco would've been up to his usual Friday shenanigans this Saturday morning would've just been a part of his hangover delusions.

He was surprised to see her here, out of the entire wizarding world she had more reason to kill him than most, afterall he was originally assigned to kill her mentor Headmaster Albus Dumbeldore. He allowed his classmates to be tortured, and he above all tortured Professor McGonagall's student for hours. Hermonie Granger's screams as his aunt carved mudblood into her arm still haunt him.

If she was here to kill him, then so be it. Draco had rightfully deserved to die after the war, after he was the only deatheater found not guilty. A life of chains was now what he was used to.

He went down and greeted her.

The now headmaster McGonagall waited patiently outside of the house rumoured to be the whereabouts of one Draco Malfoy, the last Malfoy and former deatheater.

When he finally did answer the door, she knew that no matter what he said. She would drag him back to Hogwarts even if it was the last thing she did. From the days of Hogwarts, she remembered Draco Malfoy to be a bright and promising student. Whose arrogance and family born prejudice had turned him into a hateful young man. Most would say he was destined to follow in his father's footsteps, which he mostly did when the time came.

But he stood in front of her less than a shadow of his former self. She could smell the firewhisky coming off his un-ironed shirt. His once grand appearance was now shabby and took little pride in his once great blonde hair.

"Morning Ms McGonagell" Draco wheezed. It was too early to be awake let along an impending important conversation.

"Please do come in" He invited her inside before making a quick dash to the living room to hastily remove any remnants of his usual illicit activities. For his sake he was glad she took her time to take in the surroundings as by the time she sat down he had made his living room look habitable

They both sat down opposite one another carefully observing one another.

"Mister Malfoy, I came here today. Against all sane logical reasoning to offer an opportunity that would be most benefiting to you" Minerva stood up suddenly to look at a cluster of photo frames, as one in particular caught her eye.

The photo was of the only girl Minerva knew that finally got under the hard stone skin of Draco. A tear rolled down her cheek; that particular photo of Hermonie had been long lost in her memory. The last night Draco and Hermonie had spent time together in the potions laboratory before being split apart in the war. They worked beautiful together, both oozed intelligence and promise. Above all, Minerva hadn't seen such a smile on Hermonie for many years.

"I am here to offer you a teaching position, as you were Professors Snape's prodigy you are one of the last choices available" She sat back down in the chair and stared straight at the startled Draco.

"Have you fallen off your broom? I have never been fit enough to teach at any institution. This is why I'm happy here. Wallowing in the past and whatnot… Avoiding the sunlight is always a nice past time I have developed as of late" He had to be dreaming, to be offered a chance back into the community seemed impossible.

"Draco Malfoy, Please. I remember the academic starved child from nearly twenty years ago. I'm adamant that this position would do you and the name of Hogwarts the world of good"

"You mean it would give the chance to students and teachers to chase me with torches and pitchforks." Draco sighed. The fear of the community was a huge deal to Draco, that's the reason over the past decade he had receded to becoming a remote shove in..

"No, I fully believe the teachers to behave as adults during your term at Hogwarts.. Your position as potions teacher would be only a year or longer it all depends on you" Minerva handed him a package that she had kept hidden under her cloak.

Draco opened it, it was all the work him and Granger had done as Prefects as well as a few precious items he thought were long lost when Hogwarts was nearly razed to the ground.

"Alright, I owe this much to her. I'll return to Hogwarts on the condition that the other staff either treats me as an equal or to ignore me all together." Draco ran his fingers over the photo of him and Granger. He had long forgotten the day they were both in the Library having their pictures taken for the school paper to announce new funding to expand the range of books that his family had funded.

Emilia has had the same cabin on the train since the start, this was hers, no one else dared to take it or enter. She hadn't that many friends that were tolerable for hours on end in a small and stuffy compartment. So it was mainly always her…

Unless you count her cat Oliver, the grey and black moggy was her closet friend and often only comfort on the lonelier times at Hogwarts.

He always slept on her lap, loving the soft strokes of affection as Emilia was deep in to reading a new book of hers. It was her term potions book; she needn't had to read it for weeks. But reading books and being a bookworm was the only thing she was infamous for around Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy slipped onto the train right before it left to avoid being picked up by any of the parents that might recognize his face. What he didn't realise was that there were going to be so many children filling up each cabin, some were almost crammed in

The wizarding population had truly boomed after the war.

Until he reached that last of the cabins, he looked into the compartment only to see one student asleep with some scruffy look grey fur ball in her lap.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the familiar green and silver robes.

As he was about to lift his luggage up, the ruggered old thing opened and books fell to the floor loudly.

Emilia woke up startled to find an older man looking at her, like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Please forgive me, I did not mean to disturb you. My trusty old suitcase, is no longer that trustworthy"

She said nothing, didn't even get up to help the man pick up his books. She continued to sit where she was and stare outside the window.

After nearly twenty minutes of re-packing the books, Draco wasn't overall impressed with the girl. He thought her rude not to help him, after all he doubted she knew who he was.

Draco sat directly opposite her, with barely enough room for both of their long legs. He looked directly at her, she hadn't given him a single glance just continued to stare out the bloody window.

"I'm professor Malfoy, I will be teaching potions this year" He smiled at her at his meagre attempt to charm the young girl into a conversation. The girl turned her head and just stared for a few moments, Draco felt every single bit of skin she was reading on him.

She went back to staring out the window.

"Not much of talker then?" He chuckled.

Emilia didn't want to look at the intruder that ruined her nap, all she saw was some homeless looking man. Obviously no one of importance if their appearance was in such disrepair so she preferred to look out the window, the sooner she fell asleep the sooner she would be at Hogwarts.

Draco looked at the young girl in front of him; she might've been a shy one. But she had caught his eye; she was just stunning to look at. A truly remarkable beauty to come across, even if every now and then she snorted in her sleep.

He wondered who her parents might be? He would've hated to know that the beautiful recognised him from perhaps the papers and was harbouring ill feelings towards him. Draco had done many things in the war, so he did not doubt it could be a possibility that he had probably threatened her parents or close relatives.


End file.
